The intent of this proposal is to primarily prevent citizens of Emmonak to the exessive use of alcohol and to provide programs and facilities that lead to more positive forms of recreation and the use of spare time, of which the younger adults the teen and school age children can also participate. A treatment service will also be available through the help of our medical aides and by those engaged in the project, including contracts with public and private agencies, organizations and individuals, and to pay them for their services. Improvements for the facility to be used will also be included in the factor and the material needed for its up-keep,. listed as follows: 768 sq. ft. new tile, lights, blackboard and chalk, reading material on alcoholism and abuse, pencils and writing material filing cabinets, interest pursue material, art and crafts supplies games and recreational equipment.